poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bob Bricks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Poptropica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:User.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lilfti332 (Talk) 21:03, 21 July 2011 Alright, You said you wanted to talk to me, and what about now?NBerkhof (talk) 16:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC) what does a councilor do. please tell me i would like to know. Admins. We got to find someone worthy to adopt this wiki because the admins here are all inactive. i suggest that you adopt it since you are this wiki's most worthy person yet you might no be able to cause you are a councilor.We need to find someone to adopt this wiki Superdadsuper (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) if you succesfully adopt this wiki you are going to need to elecet or aipoint another admin.Also this wiki does not have a lot of buisness and i would be happy to help you adminastrait. I own several wikis (most i dont work on anymore) i am overseerer of another wiki. I also adminastrait a wiki i dont own and i am chat mod on a wiki and a roll back on a wiki. Superdadsuper (talk) 21:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'm ready to be an adminNBerkhof (talk) 00:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) what is your name on poptropica? Also i think you should start deleting the poptropica 2 pages because they are clearly fannon and this is not the place for fannon Superdadsuper (talk) 16:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) The idea stuff should be on another wiki. somebody should make a poptropica ideas wiki Superdadsuper (talk) 17:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you? hey Bob (aka my favorite wikis user and helper), can you make me an admin and 'crat here? thx - I finished Day 3 of the Games. go to Wimpy Wonderland Island to see what I've doneNBerkhof (talk) 02:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bob. I was thinking about making a part of Island pages called the "Fan Art" area. basically you make Fan Art about the Island and post it there. wiki spotlight can you try to ge my wiki a spotlight? thx -Legofan100 (talk) Meet Me On chat!NBerkhof (talk) 19:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Fanon! I've decided to make a Poptropica Ideas Wiki. I would like you to get the word out.NBerkhof (talk) 15:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) hey bob do you know when i might become chatmod? -core chat hey bob, go on chat please! -core News-Worthy Question Hey Bob! It's me, DeeBradleyBakerFan. I've just noticed your Poptropica Wiki News and I was wondering, could I join your Poptropica Wiki News Team? DeeBradleyBakerFan (talk) 01:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Mr. President sir! :) '-Zeus' Joker97484 (talk) 03:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Poptropicanizing Hi, Mr. President, sir! So, I was thinking, maybe we could pesonalize our templates to make them Poptropicanized. You know, add Popropica pictures and quotes that go along with them.NBerkhof (talk) 23:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) You can go back on now, thanks for the help. (you left the Chat, had to send you this message here) -Cligra Admin Nomination Hi, Bob Bricks! I have just nominated DaranNorrisFan6 to become an admin. You can check out his nomination here. DeeBradleyBakerFan (talk) 16:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't thimk you should delete EVERY stub article. some of them are very important.NBerkhof (talk) 00:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat Just wanted to let you know, I am on chat. Meeting Meet me on chat soon! New Wiki I have a new wiki. I need a new user on it. Could you join? http://poptopicaideaspage.wikia.com/wiki/Poptopica_Ideas_Wiki We need a new Article of the month, Poptropican of the month, and Image of the month.NBerkhof (talk) 17:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Can we add massage wall?NBerkhof (talk) 19:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC)